thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Peel Godred Electric Engines
The Peel Godred Electric Engines are the engines who run The Peel Godred Branch Line thats runs north of Killdane, past Abbey, Kirk Machan, where it meets up with the Mountain Railway and up to the aluminium works and power station at Peel Godred. In Thomas' Sodor Adventures, there are five electric engines who run on the Peel Godred Branch Line. Their names are Jeff, Angus, Bob and Philip. Jeff Jeff is the oldest of the electric engines. Bio In his first appearance, he greeted Fergus and shown him around the Peel Godred line, he shunted a goods train for Angus. He also said goodbye to Fergus when it was time for him to leave the Peel Godred Line. When Taro was brought to Sodor, Jeff welcomed him to the Peel Godred Line. Persona Jeff is the oldest of the electric engines and is kind, friendly, wise, quiet and clever. He would always show newcomers around the Peel Godred Line. Livery Jeff is painted light blue with his name written on both sides in dark blue and the number 'E1' painted on his sides in white with a blue border. Appearances * Season 2 - Fergus and the Electric Engines * Season 3 - Unique Stafford He will appear in Electric Étienne. Trivia * Jeff and Angus were the only electric engines who were named. Bob Bob is an American electric engine. Bio In his first appearance, he was told to show Fergus the way to the Generator. He acted like a bully towards the little traction engine and left him in the generator when he led him there. When Fergus was sent to leave the Peel Godred Line, Bob blocked the traction engine's way and wouldn't let him about. He was also about to push him into the generator. But was stopped by Angus who tried to pull him back. Then the points changed, and Fergus escapes. Then the coupling snaps and Bob crashes into the generator and is left there for good. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. It is most likely that he stayed in the generator for good or was sent away. Persona Bob is rude, nasty, tough and disrespectful. He acted like a bully towards Fergus. And when it was time for Fergus to leave. Bob tried to stop the traction engine from getting away. But Angus stopped him and the points changed, so that Fergus could escape and then the coupling snaps and Bob runs into the generator. It is unknown if he reformed or not. Livery Bob is painted orange with yellow lining with his name written in bronze on his sides and the number 'E2' painted on his sides in yellow with a red border. Appearances * Season 2 - Fergus and the Electric Engines (not named) Trivia * Bob's persona looks identical to Vinnie's. As they both use the term 'Shortie' and they both try to push an engine into something (Vinnie tries to push Philip into a turntable and Bob tries to push Fergus into the generator. They also get stopped by someone (Thomas and Ashima try to stop Vinnie and Angus tries to stop Bob), they also run into something (Vinnie runs into a pylon and Bob runs into the generator). * Bob was never named in Thomas' Sodor Adventures, as he was referred to as 'The Orange Electric Engine'. Angus Angus is a mixed-traffic electric engine. Bio In his first appearance, Jeff shunted a goods train for Angus and he came to collect it. Later, when Bob tried to trap Fergus into the generator. Angus tried to stop him from pushing the traction engine into the generator. The signalman switched the points letting Fergus escape and the coupling between him and Bob snap and the orange electric engine runs into the generator. Persona Angus is kind and friendly. He is quick to apologize if he's done something wrong. He is also known as a hero, such as when Bob tried to stop Fergus from escaping the generator. Angus tried to stop the orange engine from pushing him into the generator. He along with Jeff said goodbye to Fergus when it was time for him to leave. He also greeted Taro when he arrived on Sodor. Livery Angus is painted bright yellow with his name written on both sides in orange and the number 'E3' painted on his sides in red with a white border. Appearances * Season 2 - Fergus and the Electric Engines * Season 3 - Unique Stafford Trivia * Angus and Jeff were the only electric engines who were named. Philip Philip is the youngest of the electric engines. Bio Philip was seen shunting trucks at the shunting yards. He was also seen passing Bob when the orange electric engine was leading Fergus to the generator. Persona Philip is the youngest out of the electric engines. Not much is known about is personality. But according to the Official Thomas' Sodor Adventures website. He is cheerful and impatient. Livery Philip is painted dark green with his name written on both sides in yellow and the number 'E4' painted on his sides in yellow with a red border. Appearances * Season 2 - Fergus and the Electric Engines (cameo) Category:Electric locomotives Category:The Peel Godred Branch Line Category:North Western Railway Category:Other railways Category:Other Sudrian railways